A Song of Swords & Astrals
by Mistress Galiancrystal
Summary: Once again, I got stuck in another universe, but it seems like I was being prepared for it anyways. And I'm going to do the impossible- change the events, but don't die. Authoress Self-Insert
1. Chapter 1

**I. Vigilate(Awake)**

" _I do not own Final Fantasy XV, it belongs to Square Enix. Any reference belongs to their rightful owners."_

 **Prologue**

" _I think the most common cause of insomnia is simple; it's loneliness."_

 _-Heath Ledger_

* * *

[My P.O.V.]

I remember how I got here- I fell asleep watching my dad play the _Final Fantasy XV_. I couldn't recall much besides him retrieving Ramuh as I laughed silently to myself, having to know of the events that would happen after that and all the pain just four boys had to suffer for the safety of their home. I felt pity for them, especially the prince who didn't ask to be chosen to die for the sake of others in the end. When he died, so did the magic of the Astrals and Niflheim won the control of Insomnia and possibly centuries later came the events of _Final Fantasy XIII_. Who knows, I wasn't any better at guessing or thinking than the conspiracy theorists on Tumblr whatever social media was out there.

Anyways, back to the current time on hand, it was January 1st, the beginning of a new year here as the Crown City Insomnia was silent in the white snow blanketing over the dark buildings and roads. I remembered what happened a few moments ago- "blessed" with a power by Shiva and Ramuh to try and change the events that caused many tragedies to all. The power of the Crystal was what I was given, armed with weapons I was so familiar with, and the knowledge and memory of how to use them and other things that were necessary later on in the future. All that was left to do was to try to gain the trust of the King or someone close and join the Crownsguard- that's what I was specifically told to do before being sent down here in the middle of the night.

Winter was bitter unlike the Glacian Shiva who was kind, but luckily I wore the proper clothes that I was given to fit into this world. My clothes were of a black long sleeve under a steely grey vest with white designs on the front of it with fingerless white leather gloves and leggings under black washed skinny jeans which were stuffed into black knee length, low-heeled leather boots. I wore a black coat over my clothing with a royal blue scarf and black leather gloves. Hidden by the tails of my coat was one of the weapons I chose as my "main" weapon- Ruby Rose's Crescent Rose scythe colored a dark grey-blue color with silver accents in place of the red and black color, hanging from a black case with belts attached to my waist to hold it.

I kept on moving while carrying my medium-size black luggage, trying to find some place where it was open and affordable for the amount of gil I had- I wanted to save some so I could get things such as potions and phoenix downs. My mind zoned off as I was singing "Red Like Roses" to myself to keep my mind away from the creepy loneliness. "Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest… White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test… Black the beast descends from shadows… Yellow beauty burns…" I stopped in mid-song as I heard footsteps and looked up, seeing people in black jump and run and noticed that one of them had something purple on them. "... gold…" I whispered to myself before smirking.

" _Nyx Ulric."_ I thought before flicking my wrist, making my luggage vanish before using magic to warp up onto the roof and rolled onto the flat roof and stood up before looking to see where the Glaives ran to. I saw one that was way behind, guessing that it was probably Libertus but whatever- I then ran towards them, keeping a distance and stopped when they slowed so I wouldn't be spotted and hid behind whatever I could. It was probably a few minutes before someone shouted, "Wait!" This made everyone stop as did I quickly and hid behind a large stack of wood that was being used to build a pigeon house. My breath was heavy, trying to regain my breath from running for so long. "I keep hearing footsteps, doesn't anyone feel like they're being followed?"

"Ya know, now that you mentioned it…" A familiar voice questioned as I cursed myself, then again I wasn't trained physically but mentally. A large crack was heard from behind me as I accidentally put a fist-size dent into the pigeon house out of nervousness as I realized that the Crystal's strength was kicking in. " _Crap!"_

"Who's there!?" The same voice from before shouted as I heard metal move and feet shuffling into position to attack me. Footsteps crept towards me before I placed a hand on Crescent Rose's handle while the staff unfolded itself while I pulled it out quietly and carefully. A battle is going to begin… a fight against the Kingsglaive of everything. " **Calm down."** A voice echoed in my head before I felt a pulse of coldness rush through me and the grip on Crescent Rose tightened, I hadn't brought our her blade yet, but that's only if it gets serious in my first fight. I adjusted my scarf, allowing it to cover the bridge of my nose and lower to keep myself warm. "Hiyah!" A male's voice shouted as a dagger went at me before I swiftly blocked it with Crescent Rose. It was a fight of pushing one another before I kicked his shins and pushed him away before getting out of my hiding spot.

A few other Glaives attacked me, mostly masked Glaives which I labeled as Warrior-class Glaives when I watched the _Kingsglaive Final Fantasy XV_ movie. "Bob and weave." I whispered to myself before blocking some daggers being thrown at me and tried to fling them back but some managed to warp too close to me and tried to swipe at my face which I quickly spun back to avoid before barely ducking in time from a fireball. The Mage-class Glaives were now fighting, they were the ones wearing small red capes and were only girls and if anyone knew Mages they casted powerful spells. "Come on!" I mumbled to myself before dodging a dagger being thrown at me from a guy with purple on a part of his uniform. " _Shit, Nyx!"_ I thought before barely ducking once again and rolled under Nyx and barely got hit with another dagger. "Targaryen Christ!" I shouted before kicking Nyx in the back with regret. "Sorry!"

"Freeze!" A feminine voice shouted before the next moment from the waist down I was frozen in ice. "Really?!" I shouted with a glare at the female before daggers were at my neck and heart as a form of a threat before one Glaive took Crescent from me. "What kind o' weapon is this?" The Glaive asked before pressing a button and Crescent Rose revealed it's longer form with the scythe blade coming out all the sudden. It scared him as he dropped it and I laughed, "That's what you get Chiftik(cricket man)!" Chiftik was an insult in the Dothraki tongue, something I learned while trying to look up good insults. I was surprised that I even decided to insult a Glaive before one of them put the dagger dangerously closer to my neck. "Just shut up and answer our questions- who are you and why are you following us?" They growled from behind. " _Fake name, fake name, I need a good one…"_ I thought before I answered, moving my scarf from covering the lower half of my face.

"My name… is… Victoria Daenerys Snow…" I tried to remain calm, using the combination of my two favorite characters' names from _GoT_ once again for reference. "And I was just curious… not everyday you get to see something akin to assassins." I kept playing the Slytherin character- manipulate the words into a spell and you'll have them wrapped around your fingers. "Then why do you have a weapon?" Another voice asked. "I rather be safe than sorry, Mister Assassin." Sarcasm coated my words like sugar-coated donuts- donuts actually sound nice. Where's a donut shop around here?

"Where'd you get the weapon?" The voice from behind me asked. "I just found it." I lied through my teeth. "I came here because a woman in white whispered to me in my dreams that what I seek, a purpose, resides here in the Crown City." Once again, I lied but partly placed the truth in the mix. Shiva told me that she wanted things to change as well as Ramuh and assigned me to change it all the best I could with the power I was given. It would continue to grow as the story progressed and they've selected a few others to help me. I don't know these few others, but she says in due time I will. "And that purpose being…?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm going to find out." I responded calmly. "Let's get going and bring her in for further questioning or else we'll freeze our asses off." The voice from before said and then a black cloth was wrapped around my eyes to blindfold me. "Can't exactly see where we're going, sorry but it's precautions." He apologized before I felt the ice break and felt ropes were being tied around my wrists and ankles. "It's understandable, just not too tight because red marks are annoying." I responded with a tilt of my head before being thrown over the shoulder by what I think was probably the same guy. "Now let's get going- move out!"

Along with this began my journey as a underdog heroine-in-training. The heroine knowing the future events and past mistakes, the regrets that forever left scars upon countless hearts and the lost of many lives. The upcoming melodramatic apocalypse that would send the world of Eos into the 10 years of darkness which I will give it a name later on sometime in the future. Who knows where I'll end up here, maybe I'll survive and be able to see the happy ending to all of this- smiles and no pain but my own. I am the Vigilate, the opposite of the Somnus.

* * *

…

 **II: Melodia**


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Melodia(Melody)**

* * *

" _I do not own Final Fantasy XV, it belongs to Square Enix. Anything else belongs to their rightful owners."_

 **Prologue**

" _Life doesn't last forever. That's why we have to help each other and live life to the fullest. Even if you say goodbye, you'll always be in our hearts."_

 _-Vivi Ornitier_

* * *

[My P.O.V.]

"Back at it again with the kick!" Libertus laughed along with the few other Glaives as I lightly bounced on my feet after I roundhouse kicked Nyx to the ground and laughed with them. It's April 4th, the day of my birthday and about three months since being stuck in this world, and less than a month away from the main plotline- just possibly enough time to get to know this world personally and the characters as well. So far, I earned friends with nearly the entire Glaive but there was a few who didn't trust me which I understood. They were like another family, Nyx and I grew to become sibling-like friends- we understood one another like two parts of a whole. Sometimes, Crowe had to drag us out of a fight that would almost end up breaking out because it was us being stubborn as hell because "the sidekick follows the hero" apparently. We could probably be called the Batman and Robin of Eos.

Yes, I did meet the Chocobros- I have been declared as Noctis' "favorite pillow" shortly after a month staying here. Gladio is fucking intimidating! I couldn't even speak when Noctis introduced me to him as I got shy really quick, but it's gone but I still am intimidating by the man. Prompto, dear Six he was the pure definition of cinnamon roll sunshine― _nothing_ held him down. Then there's Mama Bearㅡ I mean, Ignis. Our relationship didn't start off well the moment I refused to eat broccoli. He's still trying to find a way to sneak them in dishes.

"Hey, Axis, what time is it?" I asked as I helped Nyx up and hiked up my pants. "It's almost noon," He answered quietly, picking his fingernails with his dagger before looking up. "Don't you have something with, uh… Leonis?" All the sudden I felt time stop as my eyes widen. " _Oh shit…"_ I thought before pushing past people and grabbed my black leather vest with a black hoodie. "I need to go! Crap, crap, crap!" I shouted before putting my knee length, low-heeled black leather boots on with a hurry before running outside with a quick, "Bye guys!" Oh, Cor was gonna have my ass if I didn't make it in time.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

* * *

 _ **RWBY Volume 1 OST: This Will Be The Day**_

* * *

 _ **They see you as small and helpless;**_

 _ **They see you as just a child**_

 _ **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**_

* * *

The young teen raced past servants and a few members of the Crownsguard, mumbling apologies as she ran. Some replied a "be careful" or even a "welcome" to Vicki as she rushed past people. Her hair had grown two inches longer the past two months, making her hair going from a quarter below shoulder to a little below shoulder blade length as it flowed freely.

* * *

 _ **Prepare for your greatest moments;**_

 _ **Prepare for your finest hour.**_

 _ **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.**_

* * *

"Sorry!" Vicki apologized with a quick bow as she bumped into Gladio's father, Clarus. "Do be careful, Snow." He said with a glare before glancing at the clock.

* * *

 _ **We are lightning,**_

* * *

"You have two minutes left."

* * *

 _ **Straying from the thunder,**_

 _ **Miracles of ancient wonder.**_

* * *

"FUCK!"

"Language!" He chastised before watching her run again and sighed before shaking his head. "What a mess." Clarus mumbled before continuing his short walk. "Just like how Regis use to be." He mused to himself.

* * *

 _ **This will be the day we've waited for.**_

 _ **This will be the day we open up the door.**_

 _ **I don't wanna hear your absolution;**_

 _ **Hope you're ready for a revolution.**_

* * *

Vicki slide down the handle of the long stairs on her bum and hands, greeting people as she slid down before landing with a twist and took a quick break before continuing her run.

* * *

 _ **Welcome to a world of new solutions.**_

 _ **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.**_

* * *

" _Five…"_ She counted the seconds left in her head. "Almost there…"

* * *

 _ **In time, your heart will open minds…**_

* * *

" _Three… two…"_

* * *

 _ **A story to be told–**_

* * *

"One!"

* * *

 _ **That victory is in a simple soul!**_

* * *

The doors to the training room burst open as Vicki made it in a second late, panting a little as she ran all the way to the room. "You're late, Snow." Cor called out with a serious look on his face. The brunette's shoulder slouched in defeat, snickering came from the fellow Crownsguard so-to-be official members as well as the two Chocobros, Noctis and Gladio. "Since you're late, you're going to be the "guinea pig" for an overall review in today's and final lesson." The older male spoke as she sighed and walked a few feet into the small arena. On the other side, Gladio walked and was a few meters from her.

* * *

[My P.O.V.]

"Now, defending yourself is an important part of battle as well as strategy and strength. One part of defending yourself is simply by dodging." Cor spoke as he was in the middle of the arena but on the side across from the other Guard members. He then nodded, signaling for us to start and then Gladio ran at me and swung his sword as I spun around him. We did this a few times, sometimes I had to jump back or roll under him to dodge as an example. "Another part of defending can be by blocking the attack itself." He then added after a few examples of dodging.

I smirked before flicking my wrist and summoning Crescent Rose, her scythe blade out as I heard someone mutter, "Show off." My eyes rolled at the comment- I was a bit of a show off anyways. Gladio came at me again before swinging his sword and then I blocked with Crescent's blade which then evolved to a dance of blocking each attack between the two of us before stopping. The review lesson went on for about thirty minutes before finally stopping. "Now that is all, do not forget your lessons as the new members of the Crownsguard. Dismissed." Everyone nodded and saluted to him before we all left the Marshal to himself.

 _~Later~_

"Happy Sweet Sixteen!" Crowe said with everyone else as she pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. It was a small party consisting of me, Crowe, Nyx, and the Chocobros of course(sadly Libertus wasn't able to go because of a "date"). We were at a little restaurant I found that was an equivalent of a Japanese steak house and sushi bar called " _The Leviathan"_. To be honest, they were the only thing I had friends for. The other "friends" were just people wanting to get closer to Noct to get something out of me for it for having an association with the heir to the throne. Suddenly, a thought held my interest as I frowned. " _My family…"_ I thought as I looked at the teriyaki chicken. " _They're probably so worried that Dad must've grown more greys in his hair."_

I missed my family a lot… my Mom's cooking, Dad yelling in frustration as he died again in his game, my little sister doing her in the living room and my baby brother laughing as he watched _CoD_ playthroughs on _YouTube_ when someone got frustrated. They probably miss me always being in my room, hearing Linkin Park or Skillet being blasted from my speaker, or me getting excited every time something new came up for one of my favorites video game series or tv shows. Maybe they–

"Hey, you alright?" Noctis poked my cheek with his chopstick before I ate his chicken. He pouted, "That was mine!" It then became a play-fight with chopsticks as Prompto said, " _Noct_ it off you two!" We both glared at him for his pun before stealing some of his sushi. "H-hey guys!" He panicked and tried to get the two pieces back but we already took them. "First come, first serve, Prompt." Noctis responded before picking out his vegetables and putting them on Ignis' plate as said Specs rubbed his temples, clearly down with Noctis' shit. It made me laugh, making me forget a little about the sad thought that came into my mind before glancing up at the full moon.

" _Everything was going to be interesting from here on out,"_ I thought with a smile before going back to eating with everyone and laughing and talking. " _I'll worry about the Fall later… for now, it's time to enjoy the little moments of happiness we all have before the night has come."_ Soon, we all were done and started heading back to our respective apartments. I reached my own I shared with Prompto whom didn't mind sharing as he had extra room. " _After all…."_ I placed the new photo of all seven of us in it, smiling and having a good time before glancing up at my reflection.

The girl was no longer skinny, she was lean with small muscles standing 5'7" with brown hair. Her eyes had changed when she entered this world, a small gold ring circling around her pupil before it went to streaks of brown around it, taking up a small quarter of the eye before becoming crystal blue from some mysterious circumstances. Overall, that girl was the me now who has changed. I then glanced at the photo before picking it up again and smiling.

" _They'll stand by me."_

* * *

 **…**

 **III: Occursus(Encounter)**


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Sta Prope Me(Stand By Me)**

* * *

" _I do not own Final Fantasy XV, it belongs to Square Enix. All else belongs to their rightful owners."_

* * *

 **Prologue**

" _When the night has come_

 _And the land is dark_

 _And the moon is the only light we'll see_

 _No I won't be afraid_

 _Oh, I won't be afraid_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me"_

 _-Ben E. King_

* * *

[Notes]

"Normal English/ _English Thoughts_ "

" **Dothraki Tongue"**

* * *

[3rd Person P.O.V.]

"Today's the day, Vic." The sixteen year old sighed as she examined herself in the mirror with Crownsguard clothing on. Her clothing consisted of a dark blue v-neck with elbow-length sleeves under a black leather hoodie vest with the hoodie a black cotton material in place of the leather. On her forearms were long black fingerless gloves under black leather fingerless ones. Victoria's lower half had skinny dark blue jeans with a black belt and black leather knee-low, low-heeled lace-up boots. The Crownsguard logo of a skull was on the back of her vest and as a silver buckle for her belt. Besides that, a silver locket was around her neck with a picture of her family and hidden in her right boot was a Kingsglaive dagger with the handle hidden by a powder blue and black neckerchief tied around her right knee to hide it some more.

She only had recently trimmed her hair, making it an inch shorter with layers, bangs parted to the right and a little ways below her ears to her brows in length. Other than that, she was prepared before looking out her door to make sure no one was around before closing it. "Alright… let's check if I have them all ready." Victoria summoned Crescent Rose, being sure it was good and being careful of the amount of room she had before dismissing it and switching to Gambol Shroud, splitting the blade into the twin form and making sure the ribbon was tight and well. Then she switched to Storm Flower, it's dull-silver blades shining from the bottom of the gun before dismissing it to go to Wilt and Blush, examining the red blade before dismissing that as well.

"Looks like I'm good to go, I just can't warp remember that until after Altissia." She spoke to herself before nodding with determination at her reflection. Her phone went off with the ringtone "The Lazy Song", signalling that it was the lazy prince calling her. "Yep, Vivi here." Victoria answered it. "Where are ya? You're suppose to be here in front of the throne room." Noctis spoke, frowning a little. Victoria looked at the clock and her eyes widened. "SHIT! I'll be there just hold on!" She ended the call and tucked her phone into the inner pocket of her vest before adjusting her shoes and grabbing her back then ran for it, hurrying into the entrance of the throne room.

* * *

[My P.O.V.]

"The decreed hour has come." Regis said, voice stern with the strictness of any king but held a fatherly tone to it. Pale green eyes examined each of us before landing on those of my friend, his son, Noctis. "Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis."

"Thank you… Your Majesty." Noctis bowed before standing back up and looked back at his father for a few seconds before looking back down. "Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods." Regis said in a robustly manner. "Right." The lazy Prince sighed, frowning a bit at the mention of his leave– leaving his home to be exact, the only place he knew was safe from Eos' other cruelties ranging from daemons to monsters in human form. He bowed before going pass between Gladio and Ignis. We four turned our heads to watch him leave before we each quickly bowed and followed shortly behind him.

Then as we left, a memory echoed itself in my ears.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

" _How many must die… before you are satisfied?"_

" _I have seen many deaths," A voice growled. "But now I only do forward to one… And then, I can rest."_

 _Silence._

" _ **And it must be… Your's."**_

 _~End Flashback~_

* * *

" _Why must the good die?"_ I asked myself silently, glancing up at the Citadel and it's towering self with spotless glass reflecting the sunlight. " _Because like flowers, only the best are picked."_ My "conscious" answered as I sighed. "Something wrong, kiddo?" Nyx poked my cheek to snap me out of it before I scowled and swatted his hand away, making him laugh a little. He had come with Drautos and Regis to greet me goodbye while the other had to say his goodbyes as well. "Stop poking me, I'm just gonna miss this place." I pouted as he continued to laugh before patting my back. "Well, don't get yourself out there killed before I do." My mentor-friend chuckled and it made me realize something- our relationship was alike to Cloud's and Zack's, irony being we matched their heights and plot wise… which I don't want to think about.

"Remember to, uh…" He tried to come up with something to motivate me, making me laugh before I pulled him into a hug. "I'll come back, Nyx, don't worry about me. You better not die or the gods will have to drag me away from Hell to bring you back from the dead and beating your ass myself." We both laughed and smiled before pulling away as he ruffled my hair. "Remember who you are," He then did the Kingsglaive salute as I did it back as we both said, "And do it for hearth and home." I teared up, being the emotional person I was before I blinked my tears away and wiped them with my forearms. " **Walk with pride, little sparrow."** Nyx smirked in Dothraki which I had willingly taught to those who were interested(which was half of the Glaive, few Crownsguard, and friends). " **Stay alive, nightly Glaive."** I responded back. And not even an hour later, we're stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere with the Regalia broke down.

"I think we can forget about hitching our way there… Thought people were friendly outside the city." Gladio grumbled, having to switch to a tank top as he and the boys(minus Ignis and I) had stopped pushing the car some time ago. My cheeks were still a pink color because goddamnit Gladio's hot and looks well in a tank top! "You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers." Ignis sighed, wrists on top of the wheel as I hung over the side of the passenger seat, dying of the heat. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to wear black when it attracts the sun and make it the main color of the uniforms and Lucis-Caelum's royal color? I wanna murder them. "Just gonna have to push her all the way." The Amicitia flexed before going around the car and throwing me over his shoulder, "And you're helping."

" **I fucking hate you."** I growled before throwing my vest off and into the backseat. "I've already pushed myself… To the brink of death." Prompto panted, laid out on the burning floor as he was tired out like a Chocobo chick that ran around all day but in human form. "Get up you lazy bums." I gently poked Noctis in the cheek before nudging Prompto's side. "I thought the _car_ was suppose to move _us_." The blond pointed out as the two got up and we prepared ourselves to push the Regalia. "Wouldn't that be nice–"

"Can it. Ready…" Gladio shuts up Noctis. "Steady… Push!" We then began to push the car while Ignis guided it, "Stand By Me" by Florence + The Machine playing from the car radio as we pushed the car. "Unbelievable." The lazy one huffed. "Not exactly a fairy tale beginning, huh, Prince Noctis?" Gladio remarked casting a small glare at Noctis while my arms shook a little from pushing something heavy.

* * *

" _ **When the night has come**_

 _ **And the land is dark**_

 _ **And the moon is the only light we see"**_

* * *

"We let ourselves get carried away." Ignis popped in before I said, "And you yourself did it too."

"Look, these things happen!" Prompto said, trying to not let an argument break out. "Let's hope this isn't some omen!" The shield groaned and I mumbled, "That's what she said."

"Not the time!" He said, making Noctis and Prompto laugh while I heard Ignis sigh in disappointment. "Gladio, do me a favor." Noctis said as Gladio went, "What?"

"Push this thing by yourself." I laughed at Noctis' words, almost wheezing for air at the humor. These were suppose to be adults- but they're man-children. "All by myself?"

* * *

 _ **"No I won't be afraid**_

 _ **No I won't be afraid**_

 _ **Just as long as you stand, stand by me"**_

* * *

"You won't even notice if we just let go." Prompto said. "Prompto, don't even think about it." Gladio growled. "You're digging yourself a grave, you two." I huffed, blowing a piece of my hair away. "Save your breath for pushing." Ignis commented, not even bothered. "Ignis, c'mon– time to switch." Noctis tried to convince his four-eyed man. "Nuh-uh! We just switched back there!" Gladio interrupted.

* * *

 _ **"And darling, darling stand by me**_

 _ **Oh, now, now, stand by me**_

 _ **Stand by me, stand by me"**_

* * *

"And it's my turn, Noct." Our lovely cinnamon roll Chocobo added. "His "turn"." Ignis poked before I rolled my eyes. "Don't start this shit, Ignis."

"Language." He warned before I shouted, "Does it look like I give a damn?!"

"My hands are killing me." Noctis mumbled. "You rather I kill you with mine?" Gladio asked. "Easy there, tough guy." Prompto tried to ease the tension.

* * *

 _ **"If the sky that we look upon**_

 _ **Should tumble and fall**_

 _ **And the mountain should crumble to the sea"  
**_

* * *

"Any luck?" Noctis asked Ignis who responded with, "Only a busy signal."

"Hold the phone– is it just me, or was it suppose to be way closer?" Prompto asked. "I assure you the map is correct." Ignis answered Prompto's question. "Stop counting time and keep count of the amount of minutes you have left before I murder you with my own hands with whoever asks another "are we there yet" question!" I growled, becoming irritated about the constant questions asked. Silence then overcame us as the radio continued to play.

* * *

 _ **"I won't cry, I won't cry**_

 _ **No I won't shed a tear**_

 _ **Just as long as you stand, stand by me"**_

* * *

"The world's a big old place." Noctis said to cut through the silence. "Filled with wonders." Ignis added. "Ngh, tell that to my legs." Prompto whined. "You guys even pushing?" Gladio questioned. "Hard as I can!" Prompto answered. "Prompto, you shouldn't have sai-" Noctis warned before I let out, "That's what she said!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 _ **"And darling, darling stand by me"**_

* * *

 **IV: Interlude Satis Vixi**


End file.
